REYES DRAGONES
by JIM D. ZAS
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Kokabiel Iseei y Rias se enfrentaran a un enemigo que intentara poner fin a su historia de amor, ¿lo conseguirá? DESCUBRANLO...
1. Chapter 1

**REYES DRAGONES**

Hola qué tal amigos, esta vez traigo una historia basada en el universo de high school dxd, esta historia se me ocurrió cuando leía el manga de Fairy tal, más específicamente hablando de la historia desierto personaje peli – roja qué a estas alturas ya deben saber de quién se trata.

Debo mencionar que aquí también se utilizaron personajes de otras series anime, pero no será un crossover como tal simplemente utilizare los personajes para desarrollar la historia así que sí más comencemos.

LOS PERSONAJES DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD Y LAS OTRAS SERIES AQUÍ USADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CRADORES.

 **CAPTULO 1: LLEGADA DE LA REINA DRAGÓN**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Kuoh, todo precia transcurrir con suma normalidad para todos sus habitantes; sin embargo, eso no era así para nuestro querido protagonista un joven peli – castaño de nombre Issei Hyoudou el cual sólo podría describirse de una sola manera ¡un completo pervertido!, y era precisamente por esa razón que sus compañeras de academia lo tratarán como basura, pero lo que muy pocos sabían era qua aparte de ser un pervertido también era el portador dragón emperador rojo, además de estar bajo el mando de Rias Gremory la cual aparte de ser una de la chicas más populares de la academia era también la heredera de unos de los clanes demoniacos más poderosos del inframundo, y que el club de ocultismo del que ella era presidenta no era más que una fachada que ocultaba ante los ojos de los demás estudiantes las verdaderas funciones de dicho lugar, pues todos los que pertenecían a dicho club eran en realidad sirvientes bajo el mando de Rias Gremory.

Para Issei estos últimos meses de su vida habían siguiéndolos más intensos, pues luego de haber muerto a manos de un ángel caído conocido cómo Reynare la cual se hizo pasar por un estudiante normal y corriente tan solo para acabar con su vida; para luego ser salvado por aquella chica peli – roja la cual después de eso le conto todo acerca del mundo sobrenatural, además de decirle que ahora ella sería su ama y que partir de este momento él dejó de ser humano para hacer un demonio rencarnado fue algo que sin duda cambio por completo su vida.

Ya han pasado un par de meses desde que el día y las aventuras que ha vivido juntos a sus nuevos compañeros han sido sin duda extraordinarias, primero tenemos a Akeno Himejima Reina del sequito de Rias, una chica alta aparentemente de la misma edad que Rías con una figura envidiable y un carácter un tanto bipolar a la hora de luchar, además de ser hija de un ángel caído y una humana convirtiéndola así en un hibrido, luego tenemos a Yuto Kiba caballeros de Rias, un joven bastante bien parecido de tés blanca y cabello rubios ultimo sobreviviente de experimentos hechos por la iglesia con espadas sagradas, también está la pequeña Koneko Toujou una chica peli – blanca que comple la función de torre, Asia Argento por su parte es una chica tímida, es una ex monja excomulgada de la iglesia la cuál al igual que Issei se unió recientemente al sequito de la peli – roja luego de ser secuestrada por ángeles caídos, esta chica cumple la función de alfil, Xenovia Cuarta es la última integrante del sequito Gremory es una chica de tes blanca y cabello azul con un mechón verde, antiguamente pertenecía a los exorcistas de la iglesia pero luego de enterarse de la muerte de dios decidió unirse a Rías Gremory como su caballero.

Y es justamente este momento en el que nos encontramos pues ya ha pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento contra el cadre Kokabiel el cual planeaba utilizar los fragmentos de las espadas excálibur y a Rias junto con la heredera del clan Sitri llamada Sona la cual también es parte de la academia Kuoh y que junto a su séquito ocupan el cargo de consejo estudiantil, todo con el fin de desencadenar otra guerra entre facciones.

La batalla fue muy dura y luego de mucho esfuerzo por parte de los ya mencionado el cadre pudo ser derrotado, más sin embargo, ninguno de ellos eres consciente de lo que esa batalla desató…

 **HACE UNA SEMANA EN UN LUGAR FUERA DE LA TIERRA…**

En un lugar lejano conocido cómo la brecha dimensional se encontraba una pequeña chica de apariencia gótica que no presentaba superar los doce años de edad, pero que pesar de las apariencias era un ser extremadamente poderoso, dicho ser no era otro más que Ophis la diosa dragona del infinito la cual en esos momentos se encontraba observando la lucha que estaban teniendo el cadre de los ángeles caídos y las herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory, esto lo hacía más precisamente para observar al actual Sekiryuutei dado que al ser él el portador de un dragón celestial podría usarlo para lograr su objetivo al igual que lo hacía con el portador del dragón blanco.

Ophis continúo observando sin percatarse de que una presencia se acercaba hacia ella, hasta que de pronto un portal se forma delante de ella de cuál sale una silueta de apariencia femenina cubierta por un aura roja, pero qué a pesar de ello la dragona reconoce perfectamente.

\- Irene (dijo la pequeña Loli gótica sin emoción aparente)

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo madre (le respondió la figura ahora conocida cómo Irene)

\- ¿A qué has venido? (pregunto Ophis)

\- Vaya veo que sigues siendo tan fría como siempre (respondió)

De repente el aura que cubría la silueta se desvanece dejando a vera a una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, de piel blanca y alta estatura, ojos color rojo con la pupila negra, su atuendo consiste principalmente en una blusa que inicia en su cuello y termina justo arriba de su ombligo, esta se encuentra abierta en el centro, por lo que deja libre una porción de su pecho y una más pequeña de su abdomen, es de un color oscuro y lleva decoraciones de franjas en otro color claro en la parte de la apertura, además de llevar una especie de corazones sobre dichas franjas, la blusa tiene también un par de grandes botones enlazados por una cadena. Utiliza una falda bastante reveladora, la parte superior queda en su cadera y tiene la misma decoración de franjas y corazones que su blusa, el resto es de tamaño largo en color oscuro y franjas claras en las orillas, además de dejar al descubierto ambas piernas, así como gran parte de la cadera. Utiliza una capa larga que ata con un moño entre su cuello y sus hombros y que cae hasta aproximadamente la mitad de sus piernas. Usa lo que parecen ser un par de botas altas que llegan hasta sus muslos siendo estas de color oscuro y una gran franja clara en la parte superior. En la cabeza lleva un gigante sombrero de color oscuro y con lo que parece ser peluche en el borde, de este salen una especie de tubos que cuelgan hacia atrás de ella. Su cabello es bastante largo y de color escarlata, es tan largo y amplio que su peinado consiste en cuatro trenzas atadas con moños en la parte baja, las cuales son bastante anchas, dos que caen frente a ella y dos que cuelgan en su espalda, en la parte superior de sus dos trenzas frontales lleva una especie de aros que parecen apretar o sujetar el peinado y tiene el flequillo cortado en forma semirrecta apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo. Sus manos son más bien garras de color oscuros, tales como las de un monstruo. Lleva un bastón más alto que ella con grabados que simulan la piel de un leopardo.

\- Y veo que tú aun sigues con el mal hábito de no responder cuando se te hace una pregunta (dijo la diosa dragón)

\- Ja, cálmate un poco quieres madre, la verdad que realmente me canse de viajar por dimensiones y pensé que sería bueno regresar a casa y visitarte a ti y a papá, por cierto ¿aún sigues enojada con él? (le respondio)

Sin embargo, la respuesta no convenció a la pelinegra por lo que en lugar de responder a la pregunta hecha por Irene volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Dime a que vienes?

\- Tal parece que no te puedo engañar verdad, bueno seré sincera contigo madre, la verdad es que parte de lo que te dije sí es cierto, me canse de estar viajando por dimensiones sin rumbo fijo por lo que he decidido crear mi propio reino, y digamos que para eso necesito tú ayuda querida madre.

\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda deseas?

\- Tu poder (dijo sin más)

\- ¿Cómo? (pregunto sorprendida)

\- Así es, sabes mamá durante estos años estuve viajando para incrementar mi poder hasta llegar a tu nivel o el de papá, pero lo cierto es que aun con todo mi poder actual no podría vencerte a ti y mucho menos a él en una batalla de larga duración, sin embargo, necesito ser más fuerte para lograr mi objetivo. Por eso necesito que me des tú poder.

\- Realmente piensas que te voy a otorgar mi poder así cómo así, porque si es así déjame decirte que aun eres muy ingenua entonces mi querida hija (dijo la dragona)

\- Por supuesto que no, pero tengo mi propio método para convencerte (dijo mostrando una sonrisa malévola)

\- Creí que habías dicho que aun con tu poder actual no podrías vencerme.

\- Sí es verdad yo lo deje, pero ¿sabes una cosa? El poder viajar entre dimensiones realmente resulta muy útil sí sabes cómo aprovechar los recursos que se quedan presentar (dijo sacando extraño artefacto en forma esférica)

Ante esto Ophis rápidamente se puso un guardia, pues sabía muy bien que Irene era una mujer muy astuta, por eso antes de que ella pudiera ser algo utilizó su poder mágico para iniciar un ataque el cual la peli – roja no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, pero Ophis se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse de queso hasta que no tuvo el efecto esperando ya que Irene se mostraba totalmente ilesa.

\- ¿Sorprendida? (preguntó con suficiencia)

\- ¿Cómo es que no estás herida?

\- Como te dije antes viajar a dimensiones diferentes puede ser provechoso sí sabes cómo usar tú recursos.

Para Ophis esto no era más que un contratiempo menor, así que sin darle mucha más importancia al asunto decidió proseguir con su ataque; sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta Irene apareció detrás de ella colocándole un extraño collar en su cuello y antes de que pudiera refutar o decir algo más aquel extraño collar empezó a emitir un aura rojiza, que empezó a debilitar poco a poco a la dragona.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? (pregunto jadeando)

\- Sabes, podría darte una explicación muy detallada de todo lo que hace este collar, pero creo que solo te bastara con saber que he sellado todo tu poder mágico; oh, y tal vez también debería decirte qué todo el poder que produzcas mientras tengas puesto ese collar será drenado y transferido a esta esfera qué tengo en mi poder para luego ser transferido a mí, y este ciclo se seguirá repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que no quede nada dentro de ti (dijo mostrando una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada)

Para la diosa dragón esto era una sorpresa realmente desagradable, pues no comprendía como era posible que un simple artefacto como ese pudiera suprimir el poder de un dios como ella tan fácilmente, lo peor es que no era sino su propia hija quién la estaba traicionando utilizando ese artefacto en su contra, esto era algo que ella simplemente no toleraría; así que, traó de elevar su poder mágico con el fin de destruir esa máquina infernal y así poder hacer pagar a Irene por semejante insolencia; pero para su desgracia eso no estaba resultando, pues no importaba cuánto elevara su poder ya que este simplemente era drenado y solamente le provocabas mucho más dolor y cansancio.

Irene por su parte, al ver los intentos de su madre por tratar de liberarse sólo podía sentir una cosa.

Satisfacción, esa era la sensación que recorría totalmente su cuerpo al ver a su madre completamente indefensa, esto era más que nada porque a la peli – roja siempre le molesto que tanto ella como su padre se jactaran de ser los seres más poderosos que existían. Para Irene esa actitud era simplemente deplorable, ya que esa fue la causa principal de que sus padres comenzarán a odiarse mutuamente ya que en su afán de demostrar quién de ellos era más poderoso hicieron que ella tuviera una infancia bastante mala a tal punto de qué decidió escapar, y por esa razón que ella comenzó a viajar entre mundos con tal de estar lejos de ellos y de su estúpida pelea.

Pero ahora era su momento de brillar, pues ella regresó con el único fin de demostrarles a ella y a su padre que la fuerza bruta no lo es todo, y que gracias a su inteligencia y tácticas ella podría ser mucho mejor líder que cualquiera de ellos dos, era por esta razón que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguir su objetivo, incluso sí eso significaba sacrificar a sus propios padres, después de todo ellos ya habían gobernado por demasiado tiempo y ya era hora de que alguien nuevo tomara el liderazgo.

\- De… detente por… fa… vor (decía débilmente Ophis)

\- Vaya quién lo diría, la todo poderosa Ophis suplicando jajaja, realmente has caído bajo madre, no te preocupes te prometo que no durara mucho.

Luego al decir esas palabras dos círculos mágicos con el símbolo de un dragón y de color rojo aparecieron y ellos salieron dos figuras, una masculina y la otra de apariencia femenina.

\- Elena, Sebastián (llamo Irene a las figuras ahora identificados como Elena y Sebastián)

\- Mamá, permite presentarte a dos de mis más leales subordinados ellos son los hermanos Elena y Sebastián Raider, y por cierto ellos fueron los que crearon aquel collar que llevas puesto.

De repente las dos siluetas se pusieron enfrente de Ophis, la primera de ellas era Sebastián, el cual era un hombre de entre veinticinco a treinta años, de tés morena y cabello negro tenía una cicatriz en forma de x al lado izquierdo de la cara, con una altura de un metro noventa sus ojos eran de un color gris, bestia pantalón negro formal y camisa blanca cómo una corbata de igual color al de los pantalones, llevaba zapatos color café y una bata médica.

Elena por su parte, parecía una chica no mayor a dieciocho años, era de tez morena, aunque un poco menos que Sebastián, tenía el cabello castaño hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojo de color rosa, media alrededor de un metro ochenta, vestía una blusa manga larga color azul y una falda negra hasta debajo de las rodillas; y, al igual que Sebastián llevaba una bata de doctor.

\- Muy bien chicos, pueden llevarse a mi querida madre a su nueva habitación (dijo Irene para que poco después los hermanos se llevaran a la dragona)

Luego de que los hermanos se llevaran a Ophis Irene se disponía a retirarse, o al menos así era hasta que…

\- ¿Qué es esto? (dijo la peli – roja al percatarse de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en un planeta llamado tierra)

\- ¿Así qué?, ¿era esto lo que observabas he madre?; como sea, luego le pediré a Krogan que lo investigue detalladamente (dijo para luego desaparecer del lugar)

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESESNTE…**

 **ACADEMIA KUOH…**

En la academia Kuoh más específicamente en la sala del club del ocultismo se encontraban reunidos todos los integrantes del ya mencionado, junto a ellos también se encontraban los miembros del consejo estudiantil y miembros del clan Sitri, el motivo de dicha reunión se debía más que nada a que dentro de pocos días en ese mismo lugar sí llevaría a cabo la reunión entre los líderes de las tres grandes fracciones del mundo sobrenatural, y era deber de ellos organizar dicha reunión.

\- Entonces, lo de la reunión ya es oficial (preguntaba Akeno)

\- Así parece, creo qué los eventos ocurridos estos últimos días han apresurado los planes de los líderes de las fracciones (contesto Rias)

\- Creo que será mejor que nos concentremos en organizar bien todo esto, recordemos que en dicha reunión van a estar presente personas muy importantes y poderosas, por lo que realmente creo que la seguridad debe ser prioridad, según me dijo mi hermana tú y tu grupo Rias serán los encargados de escoltar a Lucifer – sama, y yo junto a mi sequito seremos los guardaespaldas de mi hermana, mientras que los demás líderes traerán a sus propios escoltas (comentó la heredera Sitri)

\- Si, ya estaba al tanto de eso Oni – sama me lo comunico esta mañana, también me dijo que era hora de liberar a Gasper (comentó la heladera Gremory)

Ante la mención de Gasper la mayoría de los miembros del club de ocultismo se sorprendieron pues no sabía que su ama aún tenía piezas aparte de ellos, debido a esto Rías procedió explicarles la historia de Gasper y de cómo tuvo que ser sellado debido a la inexperiencia de Rias para poder ayudarlo controlar su poder. Esta historia hiso que los miembros que no conocían a Gasper sintieran curiosidad por conocerlo a lo que Rias les respondió diciendo que dentro de unas horas irían a buscarlo.

Luego de esa conversación y de terminar de organizar cómo sería la seguridad de la reunión qué se llevaría a cabo en tres días, los miembros del consejo estudiantil se retiraron dejando solamente a los miembros del club del ocultismo en el lugar, ya por la tarde Rias junto a su séquito fueron en busca de Gasper el cual resultó ser un joven más o menos de la edad de Koneko, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos especialmente a Issei el hecho de que a pesar de ser un hombre Gasper parecía estar mucho más cómodo vistiendo ropa de mujer, además de que al parecer era bastante cobarde a tal punto de que en un principio se negó a salir de dónde estaba cautivo, pero gracias a la intervención de y Issei acepto salir finalmente.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BRECHA DIMENCIONAL…**

Se puede ver flotando en medio de la nada una gran isla de apariencia lúgubre, en cuyo centro se encontraba castillo de apariencia medieval rodeado por un lago de lava ardiente, cabe decir que el aspecto que tenía aquel castillo era simplemente deprimente, en el interior del castillo más precisamente en la sala del trono se encontraba Irene sentada en el día antes mencionado viviendo una copa de vino mientras esperaba a su informante el cual se había dedicado en la última semana recolectar información acerca del planeta llamado tierra, para ser más específicos información acerca de los involucrados en la batalla que pudo observar cuando capturo a su madre.

De repente y para satisfacción de Irene las puertas de la sala se abrieron, mostrando un encapuchado qué apariencia masculina.

\- ¿Y bien Krogan?, ¿Qué tienes para mí?

El ahora nombrado Krogan se quito la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de entre treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, de piel morena, cabello negro corto, ojos color café, de aproximadamente un metro sesenta y cinco de altura, bestia una camisa estilo árabe sin mangas color rojo, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de combate negras, su rasgo más resaltante era una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho.

\- Mi señora, me alegra informarle qué he obtenido valiosa información acerca de las personas que usted mencionó.

\- Eso me alegra, ahora si fueras tan amable de contarme todo lo que averiguaste por favor (dijo la dragona haciendo una señal con la mano para que Krogan comenzar a contarle lo que sabe)

\- Con gusto mi señora.

\- Lo primero que pude averiguar es que los involucrados en esa batalla, eran dos herederas de clanes pertenecientes al inframundo más precisamente a las familias Gremory y Sitri, al parecer fueron atacados por un catre de la facción de los ángeles caídos llamado Kokabiel, el cual pretendía iniciar una nueva guerra entre fracciones asesinando a las herederas de ambos clanes.

\- Vaya, sin duda es algo muy interesante (contesto Irene)

\- Eso no es todo mi señora, también recolecte información acerca de los miembros dichas familias (dijo Krogan entregándole a Irene unas carpetas con información tanto de Sona y su sequito al igual que el de Rias)

Para Irene toda la información que contenían las carpetas era irrelevante, o al menos así era hasta que llego a la carpeta que contenía información de cierto castaño.

\- Dime una cosa Krogan ¿Qué más sabes sobre Issei Hyoudou?, aquí solo dice que es un humano reencarnado peón te Rías Gremory, y que al parecer pase unas de las doce Longinos, pero nada más.

\- Bueno mi señora, realmente no pensé que fuera importante saber más de él después de todo no es más que un simple peón (dijo el moreno)

\- Vamos a ver me querido Krogan, ¿me estás diciendo que tú sabes mejor que yo acerca de lo que es importante o no? (dijo la peli – roja elevando su poder mágico asustando a Krogan)

\- Por… por supuesto que no me señora, yo jamás me atrevería cuestionar su sabiduría o liderazgo (respondió asustado)

\- Eso pensé, muy bien a partir de ahora tienes exactamente veinticuatro horas para averiguar todo lo que hay que saber sobre Issei Hyoudou, ¿quedó claro?

\- Sí señora, le prometo que no les fallaré (contesto para después marcharse mediante un circulo mágico)

\- "Issei Hyoudou, realmente muero por saber más de ti" (pensó para sí misma Irene)

 **DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA…**

 **RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU…**

Podemos ver a nuestro castaño trepado en el techo de su casa observando fijamente la luna llena, pues eran alrededor de las doce de la noche y ya a estas horas todas sus compañeras se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente; él por el contrario, pareciendo poder conciliar el sueño, dado que hoy era uno de esos días en los que el recordaba cómo fue que comenzó todo; desde su cita con Yuma o mejor dicho Reynare, así como su asesinato a manos de está, para posteriormente ser recibido por Rías y convertirse en su sirviente, la verdad era que para el castaño todo esto aún era muy difícil de asimilar a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, sí bien es cierto que él disfruta de su vida actual todavía existe una parte de él que echa de menos aquellos días en lo que era un simple humano, de allí qué muchas veces se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubiera pensado un poco mejor las cosas al momento de decirle que sí ahora completa extraña cómo lo era esos momentos Reynare, o a lo mejor qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de ser un completo pervertido y haber dedicado su tiempo a espiar a las chicas, se hubiera preocupado un poco más por mejorar no sólo su apariencia y estado físico si no también sino también su autoestima y personalidad, ya que sí algo de debía de reconocer era que hasta cierto punto Reynare tenía razón; es decir, él había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que una chica querría salir con él de buenas a primeras sabiendo la reputación que tenía entre la población femenina, de allí qué al ángel caído le resultará muy fácil engañarlo.

Desde aquel fatídico día algo dentro de Issei Hyoudou se rompió, ya que a pesar de que él seguía siendo un pervertido y de que ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar no solamente con una sino con varias chicas muy hermosas, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de vacío, pero a pesar de todo ello había algo de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro, y eso era qué sin importar lo que pasara el protegería con todas sus fuerzas a su querida presidenta y a las demás; después de todo en el poco tiempo que han convivido juntos Issei podía decir con certeza que al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar Rias Gremory era buena chica, que por desgracia al ser la heredera de un clan demoniaco no he podido tener una vida plena, y eso lo puedo comprobar perfectamente al momento de saber sobre su compromiso con Raiser Phoenix, idea como ella luchó por conseguir su libertad.

Libertad que él podía decir con orgullo le ayudo a conseguir, y fue precisamente desde ahí que él se dio cuenta qué Rías Gremory era mucho más que su ama, ella era su amiga y tal vez solo tal vez en algún futuro podrías ser algo más que eso.

Con eso en mente el castaño decidió que era hora de descansar por lo que es de inmediato se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder dormir.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON IRENE…**

La autoproclamada reina de los dragones se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy, y no podía negar que realmente le había interesado aquel chico llamado Issei Hyoudou, ella no estaba segura de qué hora exactamente, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ese chico tenía algo especial y no podía esperar a qué Krogan regresara con más información acerca de él.

 **AL DIA SIGUENTE EN EL MUNDO HUMANO…**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, y en los bosques de la ciudad de Kuoh podemos observar al grupo Gremory, el cual había decidido el día anterior que hoy harían un pequeño entrenamiento especial para que Gasper empezara no solamente controlar su poder, sino para que además conociera un poco más a sus nuevos compañeros y pudiera acoplarse a trabajar en equipo.

Desgraciadamente las cosas no están saliendo bien, dado que llevan casi media hora intentando hacer que Gasper salga de la caja que le sirve cómo escondite, por desgracia por más que intentarán convencer al pequeño de que no corría peligro alguno el simplemente no daba su brazo a torcer, esto continúa así durante un rato más hasta que Issei logro convencerlo usando como chantaje un videojuego que Issei tenía en su poder, diciéndole a Gasper que si él salía y lograba hacer el entrenamiento, entonces él le conseguiría muchos juegos como ese.

Ya una vez qué lograron convencerlo el entrenamiento comenzó a un ritmo lento pero estable, además Gasper pudo conocer un poco mejor a los nuevos integrantes del grupo como Asia y Xenovia, logrando congeniar muy bien con ambas chicas en especial con Asia dado su carácter bondadoso.

\- Vas muy bien Gasper (decía Rias animando a su obispo)

\- Ánimo (repetían Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, Asia y Xenovia)

Gasper por su parte, se estaba esforzado al máximo para tratar de completar el ejercicio, dicho ejercicio consistía en hacer que una taza que estaba a punto de romperse por caer al suelo se mantuviera suspendida en el aire; y para ello debía congelar el tiempo por lo menos por un minuto, este ya era su quinto intento debido a que los otros cuatro primeros fracasaron, pero gracias al apoyo que recibió por parte de sus compañeros estaba a punto de lograrlo, sólo faltaba un poco más de esfuerzo.

Y finalmente luego de unos pocos momentos más pudo completar el ejercicio, eso era algo que llenó de orgullo al pequeño vampiro, dado que sí bien es cierto no era mucho el tiempo qué logró mantener la taza, este sería el primer paso por seguir para lograr su meta de finalmente convertirse en un verdadero hombre y proteger Asus seres queridos.

Todos los presidentes animaban a su compañero por haber completado la prueba exitosamente, sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que se les había hecho tarde para asistir a la academia, por lo que rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon hacia sus hogares para prepararse para un nuevo día de estudios.

Ya en la academia todos tomaron caminos separados hacia sus respectivos salones, todo parecía ser normal, no obstante, Akeno noto que algo parecía estar preocupando a su rey por lo que teniendo que le sucediera algo malo rápidamente pregunto:

\- ¿Hay algo que te atormenté Rias?

\- No, Akeno todo está bien

\- Mmm… estás segura, lo que pasa es que te noto algo rara el día de hoy, como si algo te molestara (dijo la peli – negra)

\- No cabe duda de que me conoces bien Akeno, bueno la verdad es que no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que algo malo está por suceder es como un mal presentimiento (contéstala Gremory)

\- Tal vez solo estás estresada por lo de la reunión no te parece

\- Sí, tienes razón solo debe ser estrés por todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

Con eso dicho ambas ingresaron a su salón de clases, pero sin saberlo el mal presentimiento de Rias era el augurio de una batalla que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia como la conocemos.

 **CASTILLO DE LA REINA DRAGON…**

Mientras tanto Irene se encontraba reunida con Krogan, quién por complacer a la peli – roja trabajo durante toda la noche sin descanso para conseguir la información que ella requería, y por eso justo en este momento se encontraba dando un reporte detallado acerca de lo que averiguo.

\- Mi señora, tengo el placer de informarle que usted tenía razón, al parecer ese humano rencarnado llamado Issei Hyoudou es más de lo que aparenta, tuve la oportunidad de contactar con un demonio que sirve a la familia Gremory en el inframundo, y a cambio de una buena cantidad me pudo informar mucho más acerca del chico.

\- Por lo que aquel demonio me dijo al parecer él es el portador dragón emperador rojo, de allí que a Rias Gremory le tomará sus ocho piezas de peón el poder revivirlo, también me dijo que fue capaz de vencer a un demonio de clase alta llamado Raiser Phoenix en un rating game durante su fiesta de compromiso con la señorita Gremory, también se rumorea que actualmente está comprometido con ella, pero lamentablemente no pude confirmarlo al cien por ciento.

\- Así que ese chico es el actual Sekiryuutei, vaya todo esto es algo muy interesante (dijo la peli – roja)

\- Eso no es todo mi señora, también pude contactarme con un ángel caído qué participó junto a la ángel llamada Reynare cuando ella estaba en la misión de asesinar a Issei Hyoudou, y también durante la captura de Asia Argento, y me dijo algo por demás interesante.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Al parecer durante el tiempo que Reynare se hacía pasar por humana pudo sentir que estabas haciendo vigilada cada vez que estaba con el joven Issei, ella pudo percibir una presencia, aunque muy débil, luego el día que ella fue asesinada pudo reconocer a la misma presencia, tal parece que dicha presencia pertenecía a uno de los miembros del séquito Gremory, más específicamente a la torre Koneko Toujou.

\- ¿estás tratando de decir que Rias Gremory sabía las intenciones del ángel caído?

\- Sí, eso es casi seguro.

\- Vaya, sin duda esta información es muy interesante; y, tal vez pueda usarla a mi beneficio. Muy bien Krogan has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora necesito que vayas y avises a los muchachos que necesito su presencia aquí y ahora.

\- Entendido mi señora.

\- "Parece que finalmente encontré al indicado" (pensaba a Irene con una sonrisa malévola)

 **FIN.**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE DENJEN SUS REVIWS Y FAVORITOS…

CHAO.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola A todos mis Seguidores De fanfiction, Seguramente se preguntarán La razón por la cual No he subido Nuevos capítulos De mis historias…

La razón en sí es bastante simple Esto es lo más que nada A dos motivos:

1 últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales los cuales no me han permitido avanzar con las historias cómo lo tenía planeados

2\. Bueno este es el Mayor motivo Por el cual No las he continuado Y esto se debe A qué éstos momentos fanfiction Está en decadencia A qué me refiero con esto. Pues más que nada aquí las historias de Fairy tail y High School dxd Ya no tienen el Mismo Apoyo Que en un principio, Y esto la verdad a mí cómo creador La verdad me ha desmotivado muchísimo Por lo que he tomado la decisión Cancelar todas las historias que he estado subiendo A esta plataforma.

Bueno, Pero eso no quiere decir que Me retire Cómo escritor, Estas mismas historias Van a ser subidas A la plataforma de wattpad, Sin embargo, la historia del dolor del amor No será continuada, dado que esta historia no es de mi autoría, sin embargo, si logro comunicarme con el autor original y el otorga su permiso publicare esa historia mi perfil de whattpad.

Sin más que decir yo me despido de todos aquellos qué valoraron mi trabajo realmente se los agradezco espero que puedan seguir mi trabajo en esta nueva plataforma en la que voy a empezar….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola A todos mis Seguidores De fanfiction, Seguramente se preguntarán La razón por la cual No he subido Nuevos capítulos De mis historias…

La razón en sí es bastante simple Esto es lo más que nada A dos motivos:

1 últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales los cuales no me han permitido avanzar con las historias cómo lo tenía planeados

2\. Bueno este es el Mayor motivo Por el cual No las he continuado Y esto se debe A qué éstos momentos fanfiction Está en decadencia A qué me refiero con esto. Pues más que nada aquí las historias de Fairy tail y High School dxd Ya no tienen el Mismo Apoyo Que en un principio, Y esto la verdad a mí cómo creador La verdad me ha desmotivado muchísimo Por lo que he tomado la decisión Cancelar todas las historias que he estado subiendo A esta plataforma.

Bueno, Pero eso no quiere decir que Me retire Cómo escritor, Estas mismas historias Van a ser subidas A la plataforma de wattpad, Sin embargo, la historia del dolor del amor No será continuada, dado que esta historia no es de mi autoría, sin embargo, si logro comunicarme con el autor original y el otorga su permiso publicare esa historia mi perfil de whattpad.

Sin más que decir yo me despido de todos aquellos qué valoraron mi trabajo realmente se los agradezco espero que puedan seguir mi trabajo en esta nueva plataforma en la que voy a empezar….


End file.
